Girls just wanna have fun
by NajahAli1234
Summary: Rikki, Cleo, Bella, and Emma play lebian minutes in heaven at a sleepover
1. Let's play a game!

**The girls are having a sleepover at Emma's house and decide to play lesbian minutes in heaven**

**Emma's POV**

**"**Can we please do something fun." Rikki asked " We have been watching TV forever."

"Maybe your right who wants to play a board game" Emma suggested.

" Rikki, do you have any ideas on what we should play?" Bella asked.

" I think me should play minutes in heaven" Rikki asked with a gleam of hope in her eyes.

**The other girls just looked shocked**

"With just us Rikki, why would we do that no one here is a lesbian we all have boyfriends." Cleo said.

"I think we should do it just for fun, no strings attached sex." Rikki said. "So, who wants to play"

"I do" Bella said. " Me and Will have dated for 2 years and we never had sex once."

"So, you're a virgin" Cleo asked her with disbelief in her eyes.

"If I have sex with one of you guys i can see what I'm missing."

"I want to play too." Cleo said " If Emma plays."

I was shocked, but agreed to play.

"I don't want to be left out, so ill play too." I said "but, no strings attached sex, Alright."

Everyone agreed.

"So what do we need to play." Cleo asked.

"We need a closet with nothing in it, some sexy lingerie, some sex toys, a hat, paper, and some pens." Rikki stated.

"There is an empty hall closet upstairs with nothing in it, I guess I could go borrow some lingerie from mom, and does anyone have sex toys?" I said.

Everyone started to stare at Rikki

"I have a whole bunch in my second bag" Rikki said like it was no big deal.

"So you go wash those off, Cleo come help me find some lingerie, and Bella go get a hat, paper, and pens, and we all meet back here in 5." I said.

Everyone left.

In 5 min. Cleo and Emma came down with some lingerie for everyone, Rikki cleaned off her million sex toys, and Bella brought down a hat, with pens, and paper.

"So, what do we need the pens, hat, and paper for, Rikki." Cleo asked.

"The paper and pens are for writing the names down and the hat is for picking out the names with." Rikki said.

So the girls wrote down each of their names and changed into he lingerie, that Cleo and Emma brought down, while Rikki went to go put the sex toys in the closet.

"Okay, who wants to pick the first 2 names, now remember each girl is going to go with everyone and you get 30min. in the closet, and 30 min. only. You rotate the first girl has 15 min. and then the other one has 15 min." Rikki said.

"I want to pick the names" Bella said.

She picked Rikki's name and ...her name.

"I can't believe I am about to have sex for the first time with Rikki" Bella said.

"Relax, Bella you are going to have a really good time, because I know how to work all these toys and I am not a virgin me and Zane have sex practically 3 times every day." Rikki said with lust in her eyes.

Bella and Rikki went up the stairs and into the closet as soon as the time started Rikki went to work. She layed Bella down on the blow-up matress they put in there and said:

"There are two types of sex bdsm where I do bondage and tie you up or do you want regular where I just fuck you. which one do you want"

"Bondage" Bella said.

Rikki started to rub her boobs and Bella started to moan. Rikki first nipple clamps on her and hung her from the wall, she then started tolsuck on her boobs, and feel her pussy could feel herself starting to get wet. Rikki then started to lick her pussy and as soon as Bella was about to orgasm Rikki stopped and reached over and grabbed a toy she grabbed the jack rabbit vibrator. she shoved it up Bella's pussy before she had time to react she started pumping it in and out and all Bella could do was moan. Rikki then turned on the switch that made the fake penis start to spin and the clit massger turned on. Bella couldn't even think it felt so good as soon as Bella orgasmed and came. Rikki had a turn and sated to make Bella kiss her roughly and made her lick her puusy. Bella then grabbed a strap on dick and put it on. She then spread Rikki's legs apart and started to plunge the dick into her. Soon Rikki could feel the orgasm in her body."OH MY FUCKIN' GOd, YES!" screams Rikki with pleasure. "HOLY SHIT!""Wow, Rikki! You look like an angelic goddess, but you cum like a devil-girl." says Bella. "I like that."

Soon Emma and Cleo called time when Bella and Rikki stepped out the closet the had cum all over their faces and body

"All right- so who's next."

**5 reviews for next chapter, check out the next poll, and tell me who should go next. This was my first M rated fan fcition so tell me what you think.**


	2. Emma and Cleo

_**So who's next...**_

_**Cleo's POV**_

_**Bella pulled out the next names...**_

**The next couple is Emma and Cleo...**

Emma slowly walked to the closet wishing she never agreed to this game in the first place, while I was super excited she had always had a tiny crush on Emma, but now she was trying to keep her cool, because she couldn't wait to show Emma the best sex ever.

"Have you ever done it before" Emma asked when we reached the closet.

"Yeah, all the time with Lewis before he went back to America, after he left he bought me a vibrator to use while he was gone." I said.

_**They both went into the closet**_

**_Emma's POV_**

Cleo started kissing me and I returned the kiss back. I have always been in love with Cleo, but she was with Lewis at the time.

They continued kissing till they absolutely needed air. We both stripped from the lingerie and then Cleo picked out a medium sized pink dildo she spreads my legs apart and licks my boobs while plunging the dildo in and out of my pussy. I came all over her and she licked it all up we switched places and I decided to grab the vibrator and I put it on her clit as soon as she orgasmed Bella and Rikki called time. When we came out the closet we were covered in sweat and juices. I reached into the bag and pulled out the next 2 names...

_**VOTE ON MY POLL OR REVIEW ABOUT WHICH COUPLE YOU WANT NEXT! **_

_**Till then have fun reading this story :)**_


End file.
